Various industrial processes generate air or gases having chemicals which are harmful to the environment if not treated or removed from the gases before release of the gases into the environment. Therefore, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has formulated requirements for the treatment of gases released from industrial sources prior to release of the gases into the environment. These requirements must be implemented to ensure air quality.